


Diamond coated Lily

by Karteumi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/F, Fluff, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Karteumi
Summary: Riko suffers a harsh break-up with Dia.Will she be able to reconcile and come back,orWill she leave Dia for good?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo Thank you for taking time to open up this Fic! 
> 
> This will be multi-chapter, and the outcome of their relationship will be  
> in your hands. Please do comment some scenarios you think would happen  
> based on the chapter ends, and let's see what will be the outcome.

Riko woke up to the songs of the birds near her window. It was such a nice day out in Uchiura.   
As she sways her legs to the side of her bed, She winces at a small jolt of pain  
running down her leg. She looks at it, the dark skin on it her remember the bitter night that happened.

"... In the end It's her that left." She stands up, stretching out, she opens the covers to   
let in some sunlight. "Maybe a little... Sightseeing around town should lift my mood." She smiles a bit and   
heads to dress herself up. 

She strolls down the shopping district, She was giddy. Shops ran down through the street but it made her  
heart ache. This place reminds Riko of her. She gulped, deciding to leave she turns tail and starts  
to walk toward the exit.

"Riko-chan!" From afar, an orange-haired girl called out, running towards her.  
"Riko-chan! Thank god! I thought you were gone!" She said when she arrived.

She was puzzled. Gone? What does she mean.  
"Chika-chan, I don't get what you-"

Out of nowhere Chika gives a hug towards the wondered red-head.  
"Riko-chan, You finally had the courage to leave her. I heard from Kanan."  
Chika makes some space between them, smiling at her.

So she means that...

"No, Chika..... It's her.. She left me." Riko's head was starting to fill up with memories of her past relationship.

"But anyways, ... " Chika tries to change the subject. "I'm glad you're okay.. We haven't seen you in a month.  
and only you're Mom reassured us you were okay... What made you stay in tokyo for a long while?" 

Riko looks away from her orange-friend. "just to get some peace into my mind."

"Look, Chika-chan.. Let's catch up again next time...I, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone."  
Chika looked worried, but pressing further wouldn't help.  
"Okay Riko-chan.. But! Do comeby the Inn sometime! Me and Kanan will keep you company!"  
With that, Riko walks off. 

She wandered about with no place in mind to go, until she saw some familiar figures on the beach.  
They seem to be playing.

"Look..! Yoshiko it's Riko-chan zura!"  
"Riri!? Where!?" Yoshiko looked around, her eyes locked onto to Riko after she spotted her.  
Ruby remained quiet.

"Ruby-chan, Are you thinking she's mad at you too?"   
Ruby gulps. "I don't think.. Riko-chan is that kind of person." She looks at Hanamaru, and smiles.  
Yoshiko had already ran up to to her.

Riko says hi to the first year trio.  
"Hey.. Seems like you guys have been doing well." 

There was kind of an awkward tension in the air.  
"The three of us are glad you're back zura!"  
"Hai! My little demon Riri has finally returned, and she's looking enlightened now!"  
Ruby just flashes her a small smile. 

Riko frowns at the sight of Ruby.  
Ruby's emerald eyes looking at her, albeit softer, reminded her so much of one particular person. She started to tear up.

The trio was alarmed. Seeing riko suddenly cry, before long.. Riko broke down.  
Riko bawled out in front of the trio, curling herself up into a ball as the three didn't know what to do.  
Ruby only had one idea. She brought out her phone and dials.

It was painful. Her heart ached. It was cold. It was lonely.   
The first year trio's panicked voices were muffled to her. She can only remember her.  
She couldn't forget her.  
Riko's heart ached even more. She bawled out.

It was getting harder to breathe.

Air.

Darkness.

Riko opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling.   
No, She knows this place.  
She shot up from her place on the bed and was met with sharp emerald eyes looking at her.  
A frown on her face didn't do much to present her beauty, but the straight dark hair made her look stunning.

"I found you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko wakes up in an unfamiliar place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Things will get added from here.
> 
> I'll try to improve the story so tell me an  
> idea on what would happen next

Riko stared at Dia for a good amount of time.

Things started to enter her mind. 

When..

Where..

Why.. was she there.

Looking around it was Dia's room, It was a lot different from when she was there.  
But it still ignites memories from the past.

Fear.

Pain.

Pleasure.

Riko started to heave, tears running down her cheek.

"I found you."

She was hyperventilating.

"You can't hide from me forever Riko..." Dia had already neared her, sitting on the foot of the bed.  
"When did you comeback?"  
"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you tell me you we're going to leave?" 

Riko's heart ached.

She couldn't handle this as her voice came out as a screech.  
She held her head and lashed out at Dia, who, stepped back from the violent swings Riko was doing.

"Stay away from me.. Stay away I don't want to remember you anymore get out of my head let me be free"   
Dia frowned. She dodges the wild faliling of Riko's legs, grabbing Riko's wrists, she pushes her down.

"keep calm. Or do I have to remind you of your place." Dia said firmly. Riko whimpered into silence almost immeadiately.

"Onee-chan?"  
"Dia?!"

4 other voices were heard.

Step. Step. Step. 

"You get away from her." You yanks Dia off Riko and gives her a glare.

"we're thankful you saved Riko from her episode but don't you understand you're the reason she's like this?"  
You's voice sounded all serious, something that surprised the other four in the back who was watching.

Dia scoffs. 

"I'm taking Riko back to her house. I won't let her stay here."

"H-hey come on you two..." Chika stepped forward.  
"Onee-chan don't pick fights. Mari would get mad at you." Ruby also chimes in.

Dia proceeds to walk out of the room, she momentarily stops by the door and speaks.  
"I still care. I'm not some heartless beast all of you think me as." She then goes away.

This time, You held Riko's hand 

"shhhhh......."   
"It's okay now Riko. I'll take you home." She then proceeds to hug the shaken red-head.

Riko felt warm inside.

She felt safe.

"I'll protect you from her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Riko having an Anxiety attack, you stays to comfort her. Then something else happens.

Home.

Riko still felt uneasy after everything that has transpired up until now.  
She felt uncomfortable on her soft living room sofa.

"You can't hide from me forever Riko." 

Dia's voice still stuck in her mind, She looks at You, Who was tending to her by  
cooking a small meal of rice porridge for her. You had a smile on her face, Riko couldn't understand  
why.

"Riko."

"Riko."

"Riko?"

The voices were muffled. She looks up to see Dia.

"Hey answer me, What's wrong?" 

Riko suddenly tears up once again, as she did she knelt down on the floor, raising her hands up, wrists together.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I spaced out Dia... Tie me up.. Have your way with me." Riko's head was down, She was begging to be punished.

 

On the other side, You was taken by surprise.  
What was this? 

What is happening?

"Riko, It's me, You" She tries to pick Riko up and let her sit back on the sofa but Riko weighs herself down onto the floor, refusing to move.

"Riko, Shhh...." You also gets on the floor and pulls the red-head into a hug. She wraps Riko's head into her arms and presses her face against her chest.  
"Calm down.. Can you hear my heartbeat? It's me You okay?" 

A few minutes later Riko calms down.  
She couldn't look You straight in the eyes.  
What was that pitiful display.  
Wasn't she supposed to only do that in front of Dia.

"I don't know what happened to you and Dia, but Mari always said it wasn't bad." You put the bowl of porridge on the coffee table.  
"You really need a friend right now so I'm here!" You said doing her a salute.  
Riko just looks at her momentarily before her gaze wanders some were else in the room.  
You just smiles. 

"Riko is defenseless."

A thought ran through You's mind

"Do you not want her?" Again. Her inner voice spoke.

"She's here.. Here's your chance. You can take her away"

You slowly advances toward Riko.

".. You-chan..?"

Soft lips on parched ones.

"N-no.. Wait"

Her faint strawberry scent clouds your mind.

"You-chan..."

Muffled sobs and gasps.

"Be gentle." 

Everything after was blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really in the mood for writing,  
> I'm still growing as an author so please do bear with me
> 
> You guys know the drill feel free to share your ideas! 
> 
> And also Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko has a talk with You. Confessions come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th Chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for making it this far reader!
> 
> You know the drill okay~~!

Guilt.

You woke up in an unfamiliar room.

She looks around. It was one of her friend's rooms.

It was Riko's Room. 

Slight movement came from her side.

It was Riko herself shifting in her sleep,  
Events from last night began to play back into her mind.

She let herself indulge in something so wrong.

But it felt so right.

 

" ... good morning.. You-chan.." Riko said as she was facing her, laying down on her side.  
The small smile on Riko's face made you's heart race.  
Does that mean she was okay with that?  
You felt even more guilty.

"Riko.. I'm sorry" You looks at her momentarily, taking note of the marks she left on Riko's pale skin.  
She averts her gaze, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
"Last night was a mistake." 

"Was it?" Riko answered back almost immediately.  
"I felt a lot safer with you You-chan. Much safer than her." Riko ran her fingers on You's arm.  
"I felt afraid but you're much gentler.. caring.." Riko closed her eyes.  
"I want more of this.." 

"Riko, Are you okay? Come on.. I'll clean you up." 

She heard Dia's voice again.

Tears formed in her eyes. 

"Please make me forget about her." 

"Taint me more than she did..." 

"Don't throw me away like she did." 

Riko's voice was alluring.

Tempting to You, her heart raced.

Riko was begging for her, but she was feeling used.

Like she was only there for being a tool.

"For Riko. Do it for her." You thought.  
She turns back towards the red-head, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Soft. 

"I loved you Riko for a long while."  
"From now on.. I'll be by your side."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia tries to find comfort while Riko and You are just starting to date.

Passion.

Heavy breaths sound around the room along with the pounding of skin on skin.

"Ngh.." A pained moan slips out.

More pants. More pounding.

"I'm disappointed Mari-san. You already came six times and we have only started. What shameful slut you are."

Instead of feeling remorse, It turned her on even more, Mari smiled.  
She felt a lenght leave her folds, making her lower half craving for stimulation.

She wanted to be fucked more. 

But her partner wouldn't do anymore,

Dia pulled away, sitting on the bedside.

Mari crawls toward her, wrapping her arms around Dia's waist from behind.

"Did I do good?" She asked coyly, smirking as she waited for Dia's answer.

In return Dia frowned. 

"You came too quickly again. Perhaps you need to be, trained more. or maybe punished."   
Dia sighed, she turns to look at Mari, Marveling at her naked form.  
She felt sick.  
And even though Mari was with her, something in her stomach churned.  
Even with Mari's embrace, the night still felt cold.

Her train of thoughts were stopped as she felt something wrap around her length.  
Mari was giving her head.

"Mari, I thought I said we were done."  
"Let me just make cum darling, Least I could do for you."  
The night presses on.

 

"and that's why Riko was naked." You awkwardly sat by the dining area with both Riko and her mother.

Riko's mother gave her a stern look.   
She was intimidating, leading her to know where Riko gets that assertiveness.  
In the end the mother's facade was broken. 

"I guess if she did had an attack there's nothing that can be helped. I'm thankful for you for taking care of Riko"  
Riko sat at the side, just listening in on their conversation. 

"Please stay until Lunch You-chan, Gratitude for what you did"   
Riko's mom smiled at her, You just smiles back as well, rubbing the back of her head.

As Riko's mom sat up from the table, Riko replaced her,  
"You looked refreshed huh?" 

"Of course... I thought you're Mom was going to kill me.."  
"If you just told her we're going to start dating this wouldn't have happened." Riko chuckles.  
"I think it's too soon for that.. let's give a little bit of time before we start telling anyone."  
"Agreed." 

You chan takes a good look at Riko.  
She looks much more brighter today than yesterday.  
"I love you Riko~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long pause I'm back. and updating Chapter Summaries as well.


End file.
